Zoids: Future and Past crash
by lazystar
Summary: 28 years after zoid Eve was destroyed and Hiltz defeated a new enemy show up will the next generation zoids pilots heros can save everyone in the future and the past or the past zoids pilots hero be the ones to save the future before the new enemy plains completed.
1. Chapter 1

Zoids: Future and Past crash

Chapter 1

28 years after zoid Eve was destroyed a new generation of soldiers continue to fight and may tag peace of plant ZI.

"Major Schubaltz congratulations on your battle yesterday and on your mission sir" one of lieutenant saluted him.

"Thank you lieutenant can you see to it that mine and my men zoids are refueled and restock of ammunition for are zoids" Major Kevin Schubaltz ask the lieutenant.

"Yes sir right away sir!" the Lieutenant gave a saluted him ran off to start task he was giving him.

As Major Kevin Schubaltz made his way to the war room he can hear the old crazy doctor yell at some that got his coffee wrong again. "Now there's no reason to get upset over coffee Dr. D" Kevin said as he walking the room.

"Ah Major Kevin Thomas Schubaltz you're a spiting image of your father and pick up on some of his little bad habits of being late but not that late when it come to meeting." Dr. D said as he slowly makes his way to the coffee pot get his coffee.

"Now that we all here let begin Dr. D" Major Alex Herman switch the projector on.

"Now we all know that the Schubaltz families, the Herman Family, and Raven kids are the smartest, powerful fighter and zoids pilots of plant ZI" Dr. D said bring up photos.

"We all know that Dr. D let get to the point that this meeting was called so we can go back to the battlefield and defeat the enemy" Major Jason said switch the photo of their enemy.

"The last raid their little post camp sit switch the raid was lead by Major Schubaltz there was what left of a machine witch I figure out what was for. It a time portal that only goes back to when zoid Eve was destroyed." Dr. brought the photo of the machine.

"The enemy has built a time portal! We need to hit the enemy hard in one attack before it to late!" one of Cornel said as everyone was in an up war of the info they got.

"Everyone quite it!" Dr. D try to regain everyone attention.

"SHUT UP!" Kevin Schubaltz yelled as soon the room was quite "Dr. D you were say?"

"Thank Schubaltz. Now I was say I figure out that they have two of the time portal and what they going to use it for. Their plan is to go into the past and wipe out the all Schubaltz, all the Herman family and also Raven family. Now before you go up in a up war again I have a plain we will send me, Major Alex Herman and three of his men, Major Kevin Schubaltz and three of his snipers, and Major Jason and three of his men. Send them back in time with the portal I built we have them hunt the enemy that went throw the portal down. Protect their parents and keep the peace while under the radar. While the rest of us guard the portal" Dr. D finish says his plan waiting for everyone to agree.

"Dr. D we decided to go with your plan Major Herman, Major Schubaltz, Major Jason pick three of your men you all have an hour to get ready" Cornel X said as he walk to the window "Schubaltz! Can I have a word with you?"

"I told you so" Alex rested his hand on his friend shoulder.

"Yeah. This name three lieutenant's I'm taking get them ready" Kevin handed the paper to Alex and Alex just nodded and left "sir what you want to speak to me about?"

"Do you know who I'm really I am answer truthfully on" Cornel X demand to know.

"Sir?" Kevin calmly quietly reaches for his gun while Cornel X still has his back turn him.

Arthur Notes

Is Cornel X real one of a good guys or an evil evil man? Kevin reach for his gun save his life or not? what will happen find out next time on Zoids: Future and Past crash

Is Cornel X real one of a good guys or an evil evil man? Kevin reach for his gun save his life or not? what will happen find out next time on Zoids: Future and Past crash


	2. Chapter 2

{Past}

At the republic the Blade Liger was coming out of the scanning hanger.

"I will like to see a print out of that report" Dr. D asks his assistant looking over the report "We have complete recovery form the damage stain form the Geno Breaker. Your Liger is in perfect condition"

"Thanks Doc. Ok Zeke let test it out Zeke?" Van started walking turns the Liger.

"rraar" Zeke fallows van.

"Alright Van start when you're ready" Dr. D said over the radio.

As soon as Van was about to start their was and blinding light fallow by an explosion "What was that?!" Moonbay, Dr. D said as everyone regains their eyesight.

"An explosion and cording to beek what ever cause that explosion it still there" Thomas said jumping in his zoid.

"Fiona, Moonbay, Dr. D the rest of you head back to base me, Irvine, and Thomas will go check it out" Van as he and the liger took off running with Irvine, Thomas.

"Be careful" Fiona.

"Oh wait let me guess the time portal is made up my part that made by the republic" Lieutenant Todd said cougf up smoke.

"Quite you're yelping and load your zoid to the cargo are zoids can't be seen! By anyone" Kevin order as he finished loading his berserk fury and close the containers with him and his zoid in it.

"All right everyone Jason and his men as well Kevin and his men can't take their zoids out in public anywhere that someone can see unless to fight are enemy, Dr. D now you see why we brought extra men with and another thing no last names got that now let get a move on" Alex said as his blade liger walk next to the container the hold Kevin.

"So Kevin you still didn't tell me what Cornel X said to you?" Alex faces pop up on Kevin dash board.

Then Jason face show up on his dash board too "We heard all the leaguers form the other old geezers but Cornel X hasn't even dispend use when we cuss in front of them so tell us already" Jason demanded to know.

**Flashback**

**"Major Schubaltz theirs no need of your gun to be out I'm not the enemy and I to know what you going throw" Cornel X said pouring two glass of water.**

**"Oh? I doubt that Cornel" Kevin put his gun away and tock the glass Cornel X gave him.**

**"Well yes and no. You as many of soldiers lost mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters. You lost your father, your mother, your uncle, your aunt, and your twin brother Connor Thomas Schubaltz all on the same day. I am deeply sorry for your loss. I loss my little sister not the way you lost all your family and this god dam war didn't gave you a time to greave for the ones you lost. And again sorry for your loss" Cornel watch Kevin for awhile.**

**"War didn't kill my family Hiltz did and I will make him pay slowly and painfully. Is there something else you would like to talk about?" Kevin said finished his drink.**

**"Well yes Hiltz never seen your zoid and what it can do or heard of it I want to keep it that way in till the final battle with both Hiltz that goes the same for your men and Jason and his men if that can be help. That it dismisses"**

**End of Flashback**

"So that why we have to be stuck in these containers take the bastard by surprise" Jason started play online game of cards with his men and Kevin and his men.

"Dr. D what the quickest wrote to the base is?" Alex said over the radio.

"This way better all of get move someone will take a closer look on the explosion came form" Dr. D said leading the wagon of Gustav.

"Well this is the place of the explosion" Irvine said jumping down form his lighting saix.

"Just bite's of pieces here and there" Van said looking around ground.

"What Beek. Which way. Guys Beek directed so track the leads to path to go directly the to base!" Thomas yelled as Irvine, Van rush back to their zoids.

"Zeke go up head and make sure Fiona, Moonbay, Dr. D are safe!" with that Zeke took of flying back to base.


	3. Chapter 3

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING

Major Kevin Thomas Schubaltz (Karl L. Schubaltz son)  
Major Alex Herman ( Rob Herman son)  
Major Jason (Raven son)  
Dr. D ( you know that crazy really really old guy)  
Cornel X ( real name hasn't been discovered or has it?)

**{TEXT}**

****If you wondering where Karl he coming as well as Herman and Raven their coming soon

* * *

Chapter 3 part 1

"Hey guys can you guys hear me?"

*static*

"Hello? It no use what ever the was it has effect the radio can't get a hold on any of them" Moonbay said as she stop messing with the radio.

"Oh Moonbay you don't think something happened did you?" Fiona asked.

"They can hand themselves and beside the got each others back" Moonbay rapt her arm around Fiona.

"I hope Thomas is recording the energy data around the explosion" Dr. D walk up next to the girls.

* * *

"Alex sir we have problem sir" L Jeff

"What is it Jeff?"  
"Raider three zoids coming at are six fast and a small zoid heading west form us"

"Is coming you all better are wearing the right clothing of this time period" Alex said as he sent text to Kevin & Jason

**{Can u 2 damage your containers form inside look like it was damage form outside}**

**{K how this? – Kevin}**

**{K this fine? – Jason}**

"Perfect. Ok act like a crew not soldiers got it" Alex said.

"Yes" his three men said.

"Stop by order of the guardian force! We demand you all stop and answers are question if you don't we will put you all in a holding cell in till you cooperate" Thomas yelled at them as all Gustav and the 1 zoids guarding them stop.

**{That ur uncle? Fallows the book word by word sorry 4 u –Jason}**

**{Yup u should c him when he around Fiona –Kevin}**

"Show some ID now!" Alex brought his Blade Liger around and ready to attack.

**{Someone blade happy today kick ass :) –Kevin}**

**{really Kevin u do know if he do that we be stuck in here longer then it has to be X( -Jason}**

**{ #-o** **–Kevin}**

"Blade Liger" Van said.

"Your not the only one who has a blade liger Van Flyhight" Alex clammily said.

"You know my name" Van was shock.

"Oh come on this isn't the first time happen focus" Thomas try to get Van back on track.

"Your Thomas Richard Schubaltz the machine tech god it an honor to met you" Alex said.

**{ :o –Kevin}**

**{WHAT R U DOING! –Jason}**

**{He going to kill us death by boredom/lack of air/heat stroke X-( -Kevin} **


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3 part 2

"You heard of me. Well of cores you heard of me I'm the brains of the Schubaltz smarts and good looking at the same time and" Thomas gloated.

"Thomas gets out of cloud nine" Irvine snaps at him.

**{He upsets with his image – Jason}**

**{Alex get reed of them! – Kevin}**

"Name Mr. Weasel head of are this crew." Alex said.

**{Mr. Weasel?! OMG LOL XD – Kevin}**

**{XD – Jason}**

"What with all the beeping huh?" Irvine circling his lighting saix around "and your cargos are damage what cause the damage?"

"The beeping are my kids sending I kind of told them I'm being stop by Thomas Schubaltz and Van Flyhight" he said as he get more text.

**{KIDS REALLY! – Jason}**

**{ X( we get u 4 this – Kevin}**

"what your kids names?" Van ask grinning like a mad happy man.

"Fin Weasel he 9 and Reno Weasel he 8" Alex happily said.

**{F**k U p*** of sh*t – Jason}  
{ U are going 2 pay 4 this big time}**

" I went to check up ahead to see what up head that when my crew were attack" Alex stated out.

"Yes Mr. Weasel went up ahead that when these ghost hell demon zoids attack us and left all us strained sir" crew member Steve said.

**[Kevin talking to Jason]**

**[Jason talking to Kevin]**

"got a name" Thomas ask.

"Steve McCann sir"

"You guys don't know if theirs a dealer around? I never been around these parts" Alex scratching his head try figure out if he should be worried Jason & Kevin haven't txt him for 5 min.

"There's no dealer. But we help your crews Gustav's to are base to be fix Mr. Weasel" Van said.

"Really thanks you thank you all" Alex said happily then he got two beeps his face grown pale.

"are your kids text you again what the little guys said" Thomas said as he and Mr. Weasel, Irvine, Van begin to drag the Gustav's to their base.

"oh just tell me how cool it is to talk to you three and that you three are help me that all" Alex said as he read their text they sent him he knew he was doom that hell knows no fury kind of doom.

**{*evil laugh* - Jason}**

**{ *evil laugh* - Kevin}**


End file.
